


Mob Born and Raised

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: Imagine Bucky is rich and Tony is the son of the house maid Maria. Tony and Bucky grew up together and when Maria gets sick and dies Bucky convinces his parents to adopt Tony. Bonus if there's a look at them being older and living together as lovers or something along those lines.</sub>
</p><p>“Yes!” Tony cried and snatched up the ring. He slid it on his finger then threw his arms around Bucky. “I’ll have my mom call a priest.”</p><p>“I can be a priest,” Steve said.</p><p>“No, a priest has to be certified. Also, we’re going to have make an appeal so that the courts will let us marry. We’re too young otherwise.”</p><p>“How long will that take?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“If we use your dad’s lawyers then probably just a couple of weeks.”</p><p>“Weeks?” Bucky shouted. “But I want to be married right now!”</p><p>“I know. The law sucks.” Tony huffed. </p><p>Glass crashed in the kitchen followed by a thunk. </p><p>Tony startled and whirled. </p><p>“What was that?” Bucky asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob Born and Raised

“Why do I always have to be the princess?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He glowered down at Bucky and Steve from the play structure.

“Because the prince always saves the princess,” Bucky explained. Tony could be so smart, but so dumb. Tony could solve really complicated math and puzzles that not even Bucky’s parents could do, but he could never understand the really simple things. The prince saves the princess and then they fall in love and live happily ever after.

Steve stopped in the middle of his and Bucky’s sword fight. “I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore. Can’t we all switch?”

“Yeah!” Tony bounced on the balls of his feet. “I’ll be the villain! Steve can be the prince, and Bucky can be the princess.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, I can be the princess, but only if you’re the prince, Tony.”

“That’s not fair.” Steve’s brow pinched. “Then I’m always the bad guy.”

“But Tony and me are in love,” Bucky protested. “You can’t be the princess or the prince if you’re not in love with one of us.”

Steve pouted. “I love you two.”

“Would you kiss us?” Bucky asked.

Steve stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag.

Bucky grinned and climbed the play structure so he could stand in front of Tony. “See? Tony and I kiss.” Bucky took Tony’s hand in his and kissed Tony on the cheek.

Tony giggled and returned the gesture.

“You two are gross,” Steve said.

“All right you three,” Maria—Tony’s mom—approached the trio with a smile on her face. Her hair was tied back and frizzy from running around. “I have to get back to work now, and James and Steven need to go home for their lessons.”

Steve and Bucky groaned. It wasn’t just any lessons Maria was referring too. They were special lessons designed to help Bucky and Steve take over the family business one day, and nothing special. Their parents just had the boys shadow them to a few places.

“Can't we stay a little longer,” Bucky asked.

Maria shook her head. “I’m sorry, James, but both of your parents are very firm about you two and your lessons. Perhaps another time.”

“What about me?” Tony asked. “Can I stay here and play?”

Maria smiled at her son. “I need your help cleaning, Tony.”

Tony grumbled. “I never get to do anything fun.”

Maria’s smile faltered, but she did her best to hold it steady. “Now that’s just not true. Come on you three.”

With more grumbles and trudging footsteps the three boys followed Maria back to the Barnes Estate.

* * *

“Psst, Tony. Tony,” Bucky whispered from the doorway of the kitchen.

Tony was standing on a chair next to his mom and helping her dry dishes.

Tony shyly looked up at his mom.

Her cheeks were rosy while the rest of her face had turned pale. Sweat covered her brow and neck. She smiled at Tony and took the dishtowel from him. “Go on, just be back in ten minutes.”

Tony beamed at his mom. “Love you!” He jumped down from the chair and raced toward Bucky.

Maria chuckled. “Love you too.”

Tony skidded across the floor in his hurry to reach Bucky. His toe caught on something and he pinwheeled his arms right before crashing into Bucky and sending them tumbling to the floor. Bucky and Tony’s giggles intermingled and became as entangled as their limbs.

“You two are disgusting.” Steve stood above them, his face scrunched.

Tony just chortled and pushed himself off and away from Bucky. “So what’s going on?”

“Steve says he can be the prince or princess because we never get married, so if we never get married then he shouldn’t have to kiss us in order to be a prince or princess, so the two of us have to get married.” Bucky kneeled in front of Tony and pulled out a Ring-Pop. “Will you marry me, Tony? I promise I’ll always share my toys with you and I won’t make you eat spinach.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he stared at the ring.

Bucky’s heart sped up. Tony always acted like he would marry Bucky, but now that Bucky was finally asking he wasn’t so sure—

“Yes!” Tony cried and snatched up the ring. He slid it on his finger then threw his arms around Bucky. “I’ll have my mom call a priest.”

“I can be a priest,” Steve said.

“No, a priest has to be certified. Also, we’re going to have make an appeal so that the courts will let us marry. We’re too young otherwise.”

“How long will that take?” Bucky asked.

“If we use your dad’s lawyers then probably just a couple of weeks.”

“Weeks?” Bucky shouted. “But I want to be married right now!”

“I know. The law sucks.” Tony huffed.

Glass crashed in the kitchen followed by a thunk.

Tony startled and whirled.

“What was that?” Bucky asked.

Tony and Steve scurried over to the kitchen.

A gasp tore out of Tony. “Mom!” Tony dashed in to the kitchen.

Bucky scrambled to his feet and ran into the kitchen with Steve.

Maria lay passed out on the ground next to a shattered cup.

Tony dropped to his knees in front of her and shook her. “Mom. Mom! Wake up! You’re lying too close to the glass, Mom. Mom!” Tony cupped his mom’s face. His hand then went to her neck. Tony gasped again and laid his head over her chest. “She’s not breathing. Why isn’t she breathing?”

“I’m getting an adult,” Steve said and bolted out of the room.

Tears formed in Tony’s ears. “Bucky, why isn’t she breathing?”

Bucky’s heart pounded in his chest. He was more terrified now than he had been moments ago. His body felt cold and his limbs trembled. “I-I don’t know.”

“Out of the way, Tony,” Sarah Rogers said as she came running into the room.

She shoved Tony into Bucky’s arms and took Tony’s place in front of Maria.

Sarah cursed. “You three get out of here now.”

“But Mom—“ Steve said, having followed his mom into the kitchen.

“Now!” Sarah snapped, hellfire burning in her eyes.

Bucky and Steve ran out of the room, dragging Tony along between them.

Once in the hallway, Tony sank to the floor. He pressed his back up against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. He sobbed. “She’s gone.”

Bucky hugged Tony and shushed him. “She’s not.”

Tony shook his head. “She is.”

Steve sat down next to Tony and hugged him too. “My mom will take care of her.”

Tony sobbed harder.

An ambulance showed up a few minutes later.

Maria was declared dead shortly after.

* * *

“You can’t let them take Tony away,” Bucky pleaded with his parents.

Mr. Barnes scribbled something down at his large oak desk, while Mrs. Barnes paced the room with a large, black, leather tome that she kept making check marks in.

“We adore Tony too, Bucky,” Mrs. Barnes said, “and if he didn’t have any family we would take him in, but not only does he have family, he has a father.”

“But you know his dad is a bad man! That’s why Maria left him. He drinks too much and he is mean. He’s going to be mean to Tony.”

Mr. Barnes grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He set his pen down. “That is all circumstantial evidence. Do you know how hard that would be to prove now? Now if Maria were still alive we could probably arrange things. Recreate evidence to prove he is an abuser. Granted, if he’s still drinking we’d just need a few time stamped photos and we’d have any reasonable judge questioning Howard’s ability to care and provide for a child.”

“You’re plotting aloud, dear,” Mrs. Barnes said.

Mr. Barnes stroked his chin. “We wouldn’t even have to buy a judge or forge documents.”

“Are you saying you’re going to adopt Tony?” Bucky asked. Hope rose in his chest.

“Honey,” Mrs. Barnes used her warning tone on her husband.

Mr. Barnes studied Bucky. “Suppose I were to go to such lengths to adopt your friend. What would you give me in return?”

Bucky startled. “What?”

Mr. Barnes cleared his throat. “I’m a businessman, Bucky. You’ve been on enough trips with me around town that you must know this by now, and you must realize that business is an exchange. You’ve seen me offer shops security, have you not?”

Bucky nodded.

“And you’ve seen me personally remind people when their debts are due.”

Again, Bucky nodded.

“And on occasion you have seen what happens when people don’t pay their debts.”

Bucky had watched as his dad’s employees took away one man’s flower cart even though the man said it would put him out of business. He’d also watched as his dad’s employees destroyed someone’s shop.

“Business is also about exchanges. So today, I want you make your first exchange. I’ll adopt Tony, but you have to do something in return.”

Bucky’s stomach roiled with nerves. “What do you want?”

“If I adopt Tony, I want you to attend more lessons and I want you to be on time. I’ll also enroll you in self-defense classes. Classes that I will expect Tony to take too.”

“Like karate?” Bucky asked.

His father nodded. “Something like that. For now at least.”

Karate didn’t sound so bad, and Bucky would attend a thousand more of his dad’s boring lessons if it meant he got to keep Tony. “Deal.”

His father grinned. “Perfect. I’ll get to work on it right away.”

Mrs. Barnes sighed and ticked off something in her leather book. “I’ll talk to someone about making a room for Tony.”

Inside, Bucky cheered.

* * *

Bucky was tired and bruised. The ice pack on his lower back did nothing for him. He moaned into his pillow and thanked the powers that be that he had the most comfortable bed in the world; he was not leaving his bed any time soon.

Beside him, Tony sighed and collapsed so he was sprawled in front of Bucky. He was covered in sweat and he smelled like dirty socks. A bruise circled Tony’s eye where Steve had accidentally hit Tony in their self-defense class.

“Where’s your ice pack?” Bucky scooted closer and touched Tony’s cheek.

Tony flinched at the contact, but when Bucky tried to pull away, Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand and kept it in place. “It wasn’t cold anymore so I dropped it on the floor.”

Bucky scowled and plucked the ice pack off his lower back and pressed it to Tony’s bruise.

Tony winced and tried to push ice away. “You need it for your back.”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s just a little sore.”

“But—”

Bucky put his hand on Tony’s mouth. “Keep it. I can get another if my back really starts hurting.”

“You sure?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and snuggled close to his best friend. “Yup.”

* * *

 

“Just stay in my bed, Tony,” Bucky held onto Tony’s hand. He was thirteen and had just hit his first growth spurt, making him taller than Steve and Tony.

Tony clung onto his quantum mechanics textbooks as he warily looked at their hands. “Don’t you think we’re a little too old for sleepovers?”

Bucky’s heart twisted. His parents and their associates always said the same thing, but truth be told, now that he was older and he knew more about the family business, he preferred for Tony to sleep in the same room as him. Rival mob bosses had on more than one occasion tried to kidnap him or Tony in order to blackmail Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. They were safer together than apart.

“Who cares about how old we are? I like when you sleepover. It keeps me warm and I get an extra pillow out of the deal. I thought you liked that too.”

Tony flushed. “Yeah, well… things change, like with Steve. Steve used to sleep over all the time, but now he only does it once a week.”

That was because Steve thought Bucky and Tony were in love (which maybe they were) and he didn’t want to interfere.

“What if I buy you a video game, or get you more parts for your robot?” Bucky asked.

Tony wrinkled his nose. “You’re bribing me?”

“No!” Bucky deflated a moment later. “Maybe? I don’t know, Tony. Just don’t go. I want you to stay.”

“You say that now.”

“That’s cause it’s true.” An idea came to Bucky’s head. “Wait! You said ‘now.’ You think something is going to happen to make me change my mind?”

Tony’s face got even redder. He scowled. “No. Don’t be stupid. I just… we’re growing up, okay? Things change.”

Growing up?

Bucky cursed. “Is this because I woke up with wood this morning? I’m sorry, I thought I moved away enough from you so you wouldn’t have to feel it, but it happens. Especially when I’m warm.” More like when he had a warm body pressed up against him, but Bucky knew that was the wrong thing to say.

“What?” Tony squawked. It looked like if it weren’t for Bucky holding his hand that Tony would run away.

Bucky cocked his head. “That’s what you meant by growing up, right?”

Tony sputtered. “I meant my piece of wood!” Tony went wide-eyed as he realized what he had just said. “Damn it. I didn’t mean to say that. I never said that.”

A smile broke out across Bucky’s face. “That’s why you don’t want to sleepover? I don’t care about that Tony. I’ve been getting boners every morning for months now.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been hiding them. I really don’t care.” Bucky gently tugged on Tony’s arm and pulled him closer. “So can we please continue to have sleepovers?”

Tony mulled over his answer. “You’re not lying?”

“Swear I’m not.”

Tony thought about it for another two seconds. He beamed and threw himself into Bucky’s bed. “Then let’s do this.” He fished under Bucky’s bed for the video game console’s controllers. “I’m going to kick your ass, Bucky.”

Bucky grinned and tackled Tony, pinning his wiggling friend beneath him. “In your dreams, punk.”

* * *

“We were doing fine,” Steve huffed as Bucky helped him wrap his cut and bloodied knuckles. “You didn’t need to jump in.”

Tony scowled at Steve across the kitchen, where he was tending to his own wounds. “I could say the same thing to you.” Tony used his teeth to tug the wrap tightly around his wrist. “I could have kicked those assholes’ asses. They were just a bunch of wannabe gang bangers. Their leader didn’t even know how to hold a gun properly.”

Bucky scowled. “Both of you are idiots. You’re lucky I got there when I did, because for someone who didn’t know how to hold a gun they had it aimed right at you.” Bucky glared at Tony.

“I was going to use one of his men as a shield.” Tony scowled.

“He still could have hit you.”

“Why are you yelling at just me? Yell at Steve.”

“Because I asked Steve to look out for you.”

Tony stood up. “Fuck you, Bucky. I’ve been given the same combat training as you and Steve, and Steve is still a beanpole. Maybe one with muscles, but one well aimed kick and he goes down.”

“I’ve been working on my balance,” Steve protested. He looked at his lanky limbs that he still hadn’t quite grown into yet.

Bucky shook his head. “It’s different. Steve is—”

“You’re best friend, and I’m just some orphan you forced your parents to adopt when you were a kid. I get it.” Tony stormed off.

Bucky was left gaping. He had no idea where Tony had gotten such a crazy idea. Sure Steve was Bucky’s best friend, but Tony was…Tony was something special. He was Bucky’s family and first love—Bucky’s only love so far. He couldn’t picture his life without Tony in it—couldn’t even picture it with Tony living away from him. Tony was always there and Bucky wanted to him to continue to be—no, _needed_ him to be.

“You better go talk to him,” Steve said, taking his hand from Bucky so he could finish bandaging his hand himself.

“How could he think that?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head in incredulity. “How could you think Tony had a crush on Sunset?”

Bucky huffed. “He kept looking at her weird and kept spending time with her.”

“In order to get information from her for your dad.”

“I didn’t know that at the time.”

“Bucky,” Steve’s said in exasperation. “Go and just tell him that you like him as more than a friend already. How much longer are you two going to make me wait until you get married?”

Bucky choked on air. “We’re not even eighteen.”

“No,” Steve stretched the word and smirked. “But you are old enough that all you need is for your parents and legal guardians to sign a few papers to allow the marriage.”

“Are you trying to wed me off?”

“I want grandkids,” Steve teased.

Bucky slapped Steve’s shoulder. “Knock it off.”

“You know, I bet if you asked Tony, he’d find some way to combine your DNA to make a kid.”

“He doesn’t need to.” Bucky flushed. “We can adopt, and—ack! Stop making me talk about kids.”

“You want Tony’s babies.”

“Shut up!”

“Then go talk to Tony already.”

Bucky grumbled. “Just so you know, I was going to do it anyway.” Bucky trudged toward the exit.

“I’m sure you were,” Steve responded calmly.

Bucky was tempted to hang around for an extra second just so he could have the last word, but Bucky knew if he stayed any longer he’d lose what little confidence he had.

Bucky knocked on Tony’s door.

There was no answer, but Bucky could hear Tony tinkering away inside and mumbling something to he’s latest attempt at Artificial Intelligence.

Bucky’s chest constricted.

Tony was so smart; he’d always been. He was also cute and funny. He was a perfect ten, and Bucky was barely passable in comparison. Sure, Bucky had a nice physique due to the physical training he’d been put through for years, but his body was covered with scars, he barely passed his normal classes, and he was mob for life. Tony may have grown up around the mob for most of his life, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be a part of it forever. He probably would want to leave one day to became an engineer or something.

Bucky just didn’t see what Tony could ever find appealing about him.

Sighing, Bucky knocked again. “I know you’re in there, Tony. Please let me in.”

Silence replaced the sound of Tony’s tinkering.

Bucky slouched and rested his forehead on the door. “Please, Tony? I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I love you.” Bucky swallowed and licked his lips, bracing himself the rest of his speech. “And I don’t mean in a friend way or a family way. That’s why I asked Steve to keep an eye on you, because I know with the way we live you’re always in danger, and I don’t ever want to risk you getting hurt. And I know you know how to fight and that can take care of yourself, but I still worry, okay? You get that, right?”

The door opened and Bucky almost stumbled into Tony, who was glaring at Bucky. “Yeah. I know. I know because I love this big idiot who thinks just because he went through puberty first and got all of the height and muscles right away, he can take on five guys with knives at a time. Oh, and three men with guns. Oh! Or how about the time he joined his dad at a shoot out? Real scary stuff that one.”

“You love me?” Bucky repeated.

Tony rolled his eyes. “That’s what you’re getting from that? I just listed off three times you’ve been an unsafe idiot and you’re focusing on my love confession?”

Bucky cupped Tony’s face and brushed his thumbs along Tony’s cheeks. He lowered his head so their faces were only a few inches apart. “Yeah.”

Pink dusted Tony’s cheeks but he glared determinedly up at Bucky. “You also have a bad habit of turning your back on your opponent if you think I’m in danger. Stop it. Steve has saved your ass so many times when you pull that kind of shit. I swear if you don’t make him your second in command when you take over after your dad, I’m going to kick your ass, take over your business, and make Steve my second.”

“You sayin’ you don’t want to be my second?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony opened his mouth and shut it. “Just kiss me already.”

Bucky really wanted to, he had even planned on it, but Tony’s words gave him pause. “Do you not want to be my second because you want to leave the family business or are you angling for a more powerful position?” Such as being Bucky’s husband.

Tony scoffed, picking up on the implication. “I think we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves. You still haven’t kissed me yet.”

“Tony—”

Bucky didn’t get another word out.

Tony threw himself into Bucky and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was sloppy and a mess. Their teeth clattered together and Bucky may have accidentally bit down on the tip of Tony’s tongue. They broke apart for a second and then started over. Their second kiss much sweeter and patient, the kind of kiss Bucky had wanted to share with Tony for years now, but hadn’t had the courage give.

Bucky’s hands went to Tony’s waist and held Tony in place.

Their lips parted, and Bucky squeezed Tony’s hips.

Tony let out a contented sigh. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“You sure about that?” Bucky joked. He pecked Tony on the mouth.

Tony’s hands folded over Bucky’s.

Tony chuckled as he tugged Bucky into his bedroom. “I think you’re going to need to prove how much you’ve been wanting to kiss me with a very long make out session. Then I might consider the notion that you’ve been waiting just as long as I have been.”

Bucky laughed as he stepped into Tony’s room and kicked the door shut behind him. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
